cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cafe World Podcast Transcript - September 23, 2011
Hey costumers, and welcome to this week's installment of the official Cafe World podcast. My name is Georgia, and I am here to bring you all the latest news and information about Cafe World from Zynga. This week, we'll be talking about the 2nd Anniversany, the new buildings, and you guys will all be given a sneak peek about what's coming in Cafe World in the near future. Well, Cafe World is a professional game, where you can make dishes, and cook dishes. That's right folks, it's time to cook and serve again, for the 2nd Anniversany contest, we will need a lot of efforts to cook and serve dishes this year. From September 21st thru October 5th at 9:00 pm Pacific Time, if all of our players cook and serve 100 impossible quiches before October 5th, they will be walking away with 500 cafe cash, and 500,000 coins. Please know that this contest will be really simple, so please start your contest as soon as you can. Now, Cafe World gives you the ability to cook and serve more dishes for our 2nd Anniversany from our high tea table, that was released. The high tea table is buildable, and it will allow you to make more dishes from British, you can choose to place the high tea table on your Cafe, or in your inventory for later use. The high tea table gives you the ability to cook and serve more dishes, which you can cook and serve more. Both the high tea table and our 2nd Anniversany ends on October 20. After that date, you will not only be no longer to cook and serve more, but you also have to store the high tea table till the upcoming event. Our new buildings today are the buildings for the 2nd Anniversany only. So if you have any information on this feature, please visit the Cafe World forums for more information. Alright, so in our coming soon segment this week, we actually have a little bit to talk about, but firstly, we want everybody to know that this feature will be really exciting for you, there will be one click spicing soon, one click spicing allows you to spice all of your stoves in one click. In the coming weeks, we will be making an expansion to the coffee machine, since 4 of your coffee in the latte system of the coffee machine will be mastered at level 3. Sometime in the future, we will be adding new jobs for you, like more drinking jobs, and more coffee jobs. And lastly, we have 5 dishes that will be revamped, soon, the vegas buffet, the impossible quiche, the all new super sliders, the new apple crumble, and the voodoo chicken salad will have less coins. Now before we get to the conclusion, we will tell you when the dish revamps are going to be released, currently, we are looking forward to releasing this feature sometime before halloween, so please make sure to stay tuned. Alright folks, that's it for me this week, again, my name is Georgia, and I'll hopefully be back on the 7th of October to bring you all the latest news from around the Cafe. Happy Cooking Everybody! Category:News